Sappy love notes
by Happymood
Summary: Spain would be away for just a day and it would be easier for Romano to mind his own business and forget about it, if it wasn't for all those stupid yellow notes all around the place... Spamano. One-shot.


The day before, Spain came up with the most idiot thing ever.

"I'm going to…" Romano lost interest, "…with my boss, because we have…" Romano simply didn't care, "…and I have to talk about…", something probably lame, Romano thought, "… and I'm going to return tomorrow morning."

Okay, that was not the most idiot thing ever. What really was the most idiotic thing ever was Spain asking Romano:

"Will you take care of my house for the time being?"

Which was absolutely, fucking ridiculous and seriously, can't Spain understand that when someone raises his middle finger, it doesn't absolutely mean: "Yes, of course, darling, let me take care of it and don't worry!"?

Keep dreaming, bastard. Keep hoping.

15 hours, 18 minutes and 26 seconds before, Romano was pissed. Spain was going to leave him for a whole day alone in that huge house Spain so humbly called apartment? Did he have to take care of the tomatoes too? Hasn't Spain thought that Romano had other things to do? Siestas to take? Flirting to do?

15 hours before, Romano already felt like hyperventilating. No, he absolutely had not overreacted and hitting Spain was just normal routine. Ignoring Spain was just one of the consequences of being asked such a ridiculous thing.

Either way, two hours later, Romano finally agreed to accompany Spain to the train station. Not that he wanted to, mind you, it was a pain in the ass but Spain could be so persuasive when he made those kicked-puppy eyes. And it's not like Romano liked Spain! Oh, no! It's just because he liked puppies and kicked puppies were pathetic… oh, what the fuck was he saying?

Anyway, when Romano _allowed_ Spain to drag him to the train station, Spain was happy. And when was he not? Romano thought. He should feel miserable as much as Romano did. Leaving Romano alone? Who dared to do that?

Even though Romano kept telling him he was not, Spain was still sure Romano was going to take care of the house. Spain smiled. Romano sulked. Spain kissed him on the cheeks and told him to take care. Romano head-butted him and told him to fuck off.

Spain (the bastard, Romano reminded) laughed (as always) and waved him goodbye. Romano remained there with his arms crossed, waited for Spain to disappear in the crowd, made sure the bastard had _not _changed his mind and came back to embarrass him in public and then decided that he was going to destroy Spain's house just for the fun of it.

Nevertheless, Romano had a lot of things to do, and cleaning up destroying Spain's house wasn't his first priority. First of all, he had a meeting to attend to. His brother was waiting for him and, if he could do otherwise, he would leave his brother wait a whole more, but their boss was annoying as hell when someone didn't arrive just in time and Romano wasn't in the mood to hear any more whining. It wasn't going to last long, he knew, and eventually his boss was going to let him go for good and pester Feliciano all day instead (because Feliciano was much more important than him, the bastard), but it was, nonetheless, a pain in the ass and he had to go, even if it was just for a couple of hours.

He suddenly remembered he had some files to take with him and that he had left them somewhere in Spain's house. Only, he couldn't remember where. Spain would know, but like hell was he going to call him and ask him where he put them! It would be embarrassing!

With that thought in mind, he made his way back to Spain's house, opened the door and started his desperate search. If only he could remember where he left those fucking files…

He wondered if they were that important. They probably weren't, considering their boss gave them to him in the first place. The thought made him angry and his resolution to find them increased. He would show his boss he could do something too.

He scratched his head. He did have a little bit of time before the meeting but he wished he would spend his free time in another way, not searching around the house for those files! He decided to look first in his old bedroom. He knew no one dared to go there, not even Spain, he hoped, and that maybe he had left the files there.

No such luck.

…

Fuck it all. Spain's house was too big. It would take him hours on end to search every fucking room. It was when he was ready to give up, that he noticed the little yellow note on Spain's room's door. Romano raised his eyebrow; it was like the stupid note was waiting for him. He made a step forwards and stared at the offending piece of paper. There, with Antonio's unmistakable writing, was written:

_Your files are in my room, in the drawer. I found them spread all around the kitchen, and thought it would be best if I put them there. Have a nice day, baby!_

Romano's eyes widened comically and his heart started beating faster. Oh, crap! Was Spain watching him? Romano abruptly turned around, expecting Spain to run and hug him at any minute, but the house was silent and Romano couldn't see any cameras around (and he was sure he checked yesterday, after Hungary had left after her weekly visit). He tore the note down and put it in his pocket.

At least he didn't have to search, anymore and…

Wait.

Baby?

Argh! Romano took the note again and ripped it in two. _Baby?_ Romano wasn't anyone's baby! As soon as Spain was home, Romano was going to rip him in two just like he done to this stupid, yellow note! Serves him right! Calling him baby! Whoever gave him the right?

No! Enough thinking about _Spain_! A meeting was going to start soon and he had to give those files to his boss. After that he was going to be free from any more responsibilities! He nodded to himself, tried to calm himself down and went to Spain's room. He opened the drawer, found the files he was searching for (with stuck on them a yellow note with a badly drawn chicken on it, which in fact was a smiley, Romano in the end realized) and went down again to retrieve his keys.

He put a hand in his coat's front pocket and his fingers seized a piece of paper. He groaned and took the little yellow note out.

_Say hello to Feliciano for me! _It said and Romano would have eaten the note to show how happy he was to read those words if he hadn't noticed the next ones: _You think I find him cuter than you, but you are so wrong. For me, there is no one more beautiful than you._

Romano stared at the note and _didn't_ blush. He _didn't_ feel hot and he _didn't_ feel those damned butterflies in his stomach. He was perfectly calm and, no, he _wasn't_ smiling. Spain was such an idiot… him? Beautiful? He should know that boys aren't beautiful. What an idiot.

Maybe Romano had misunderstood Spain.

Romano put the note back in his pocket, put the coat on and softly opened the door. Suddenly, another note fell from the door and Romano bent down to pick it up.

_I'm sure you haven't done the dishes yet. Be sure to clean the kitchen when you return!_

Romano's cheeks turned red from anger this time (not that they turned red _before_) and he took both notes in one hand and threw them in the garden. Romano had been deceived! That cunning bastard! He wanted to make him feel guilty but it wasn't going to work! First thing he will do when he'll return home, was setting fire to the kitchen. There was going to be nothing to clean up after that, much to Spain's delight.

Fuming, Romano went to meet his brother, gave his files to the boss and pretended to understand what they were talking about. He did not think about Spain or his stupid yellow notes for the rest of the morning and even forgot about them when he returned to Spain's house for lunch.

Damn. Was he hungry?

He dropped the coat in the hall, kicked his shoes away and made a bee line to the kitchen. He looked around. The kitchen was a mess: dishes upon dishes waited for him in the sink, and… why the hell there was tomato on the ceiling? Seriously, did Spain _really _think he was going to clean all that chaos? And yes, although it was partly his fault the kitchen was like that (even if he really didn't remember how that tomato sauce arrived there) there was no reason for him to clean it up. Now, was there?

He opened all the cupboards in search for something to eat instead. He finally found some spaghetti to cook and went to take one of the pots to prepare some new tomato sauce. He then made to set the table and took two plates out.

Oh.

He had totally forgotten Spain wasn't going to be there that day. Oh, well, more for him to eat, Romano thought. He stared at the extra plate for a moment and bit his lip. Eating alone sucks, though. Was Spain eating well where he had gone? What was he doing now?

Suddenly, Romano saw the little yellow note on the counter:

_I'll eat pizza today and think about you._

Romano took the little piece of paper and stared at it for a long moment. Then, he put it in his back pocket and put the extra plate back away. The water was boiling and Romano turned his attention to the task at hand.

An hour later, he had finished eating and put the now dirty plate in the sink, along with the rest. He stared at the pile of plates and twisted his lips. Oh, well. He had some time to waste…

So, he rolled up his sleeves and started washing the dishes. When Romano put the last clean dish away, it was already time for siesta. He glanced at the clock and only then he noticed another yellow paper waiting for him, just under the clock.

Hastily and with his heart beating madly, he made to retrieve the note. There was another badly drawn chicken on it (that was meant to be a smiley, he reminded himself) and a series of words under it:

_I'll miss sleeping with you today. _

Romano blushed hard at the words and stared at the note for a minute before he realized that there was something else written on the other side.

_Remember to make the bed!_

Romano tore the note apart and throw it with all his might far away from him (but it was just paper, and paper doesn't flay _that_ far away). He frowned as the love note fell at his feet and kicked it away (and landed an inch away from him again). That idiot! He was taking advantage of him! First he makes him fell all so… well… weird! And then goes and orders him around! It wasn't fair!

He wondered if Spain had left any other sappy note in the kitchen but detecting none for the time being, he turned around and walked to the living room. He should just fuck it all and return to his apartment, back in Rome. Yes. That is what he should do. But. He was sleepy now and Spain's house without Spain was really comfortable, so he sprawled on the couch and closed his eyes.

At least, there was no one annoying the hell out of him.

He dreamed of Spain. He was laughing and waving at him from afar, throwing up in the air little yellow notes. Even in his dreams, Spain was so stupid.

…

He missed him.

That was his first though when he woke up. He abruptly stood up and looked around him, almost expecting Spain to be there, plastering yellow notes all around the house. But there was no one there, there was just Romano.

He stretched his arms up in the air and yawned. He looked around the living room once more, wondering if Spain had left those silly notes somewhere else in the house. The kitchen was note-less, that much he was sure, but what about the rest of the rooms? Then Romano remembered Spain's vegetable garden and wondered if that idiot had left something there too.

He should just start searching around and not because he _wanted_ to see what Spain had written. No. He just… wanted them out of the way. Yes. That was it.

He stayed lying on the couch for a moment more, before he finally made his mind, decided he was going to be as stupid as Spain if he started searching yellow notes all over the house, and stood up. He would prepare a cup of coffee instead, just to wake himself up and stop thinking about such stupid things.

He went to the kitchen. He took the coffee pot. He put it back in its place. He shook his head and took the coffee pot once more. He remained standing with the pot in hand for a long moment, then put it back away and left the kitchen.

His hands _weren't_ trembling as he started searching all around the living room, in Spain's room, in his old one, in all the rooms he could open and even in the attic. His heart _didn't _skip a beat every time he found a love note.

When he returned back to the living room, he had managed to find three new yellow notes.

_I like when I crack a joke and you try not to laugh. I love it when you do._

_Every time I wake up and see you there, I feel amazing._

How cheesy, Romano thought. How stupid and pointless the notes were. How typical of Spain! Romano wondered why he still coped with that idiot. Why he was still there, reading those stupid notes and actually doing what Spain had asked him to do and not return home instead.

_There are some tomatoes ready to be harvested in the garden. The kind you love._

Romano decided he should tend to the garden now. He put all the notes in his back pocket and made to go outside, where he spent the rest of the afternoon.

At some point in time, Feliciano came to see him and told him his point of view on the meeting that they had that morning and what their boss said they should do next. When that pointless conversation was over, that idiot of his brother offered to help him in the garden. They became so busy that Romano forgot about the love notes once more.

France and Prussia came to pay a visit too. They were searching for Spain, but when Romano told them he was… well… somewhere else, he didn't remember where, they decided to annoy the hell out of him instead. Feliciano even decided to prepare the dinner for everyone, despite Romano's complains.

In their own unique way France and Prussia decided to help too. Romano tried with all his might to kick them out of Spain's garden but the two of them together were quite scary and, well, at least Feliciano was there with him and he could sacrifice him in case of emergency.

And then, when everyone was so busy they forgot about each other, the unthinkable happened.

"Hey! France! Come take a look at this!" Prussia shouted suddenly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the albino, who was waving a little piece of paper in the air at them.

In that moment, all Romano wanted was for the earth to just open and swallow him whole.

France was by Prussia's side in an instant and took the note from Prussia's hands. His lips quivered in a lecherous smile and the two nations (one nation and one ex-nation, Romano reminded Prussia) looked up and stared straight into Romano's eyes. (And yes, Romano didn't like that look one bit).

"Spain is right…" France said, his voice mellifluous, tilting his head at Romano. Prussia laughed.

"Why is he right?" Feliciano decided to pipe in and moved to stand next to France. France gave him the yellow paper and Feliciano read what was written on it. Then he looked at Romano and smiled brightly.

"Oh! That is so cute!"

Romano couldn't stand it anymore. He (almost) ran to where the three were gathered and ripped the note in four without even reading what was written on it. His face was red as the tomatoes around him and he totally ignored France and Prussia's laughter. Feliciano even made things worse by putting a hand on his shoulder and saying:

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed!" Feliciano exclaimed, to which France and Prussia laughed even more. Romano wanted to kill Spain, in that moment. He wanted to kill Spain, and his stupid friends France and Prussia.

But.

He ran inside the house instead.

Everything was alright, he told himself. France, Prussia and his brother weren't outside, laughing. Spain hadn't written anything embarrassing and Romano didn't feel lonely.

He let out a sigh. He was still holding the ripped yellow note in his hands and he slid down the door he had been leaning on. He tried to put the piece together and recognized Antonio's writing once more.

_You are beautiful in the sunlight, _it said. Romano snorted and drew another long sigh. Strangely enough, he felt calmer and didn't care about anything else for the time being.

Someone knocked on the door then and he heard his annoying brother calling for him from the other side. Romano didn't want to open the door, but he stood up, put the note away with the others and let his brother in. Feliciano smiled at him, carrying a basket of fresh tomatoes with him.

"I hope you are not mad!" Feliciano said, "They were just teasing!"

"No…" Romano managed to blurt out, "I'm not mad." He lied.

"Good!" Feliciano said and brought the basket to the kitchen. "Do you mind if I remain here for the rest of the day to keep you company? It must be really lonely without Spain around!"

Romano wanted to say that it was okay, thank you, that in reality it was so much better without Spain around but all he could say was:

"Where are those bastards?"

Feliciano blinked at him.

"Oh, they are still outside. I invited them for dinner but they told me they will go out drinking instead!" Feliciano answered. Romano felt his heart lighter.

"That's good to know." Romano stated, "I hate them." He glanced outside the window to see France and Prussia talk and laugh and hoped it wasn't about him.

"You are so lucky Spain shows you so openly his feelings!" Feliciano said then as he cut the tomatoes in two. "I envy you!"

Romano suddenly turned around to look at Feliciano. His brother was concentrated in what he was doing and wasn't looking at him. Romano really hoped Feliciano wouldn't turn around and notice the blush that tinged his cheeks.

"What about you, Lovino?" Feliciano suddenly asked, "What do you think about Spain? Tell me! Tell me!"

Romano was sure he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Feliciano obliviously smiled at him and opened the fridge as if it was his own.

"N-nothing!" Romano exclaimed, suddenly in panic, "Don't ask me such e-embarrassing things!"

"It's not embarrassing to say you love him!" Feliciano smiled at him, "I think you should tell him!"

Feliciano managed to duck just in time and avoided the tomato that was thrown at him. (And Romano finally remembered why there was a tomato stain on the ceiling). There was a moment of shock, and then Feliciano started to laugh. Romano wanted either to strangle him or to laugh with him at this but in the end opted for a tiny little smile.

It was irritating how everyone but Spain knew how Romano felt about him.

The rest of the evening passed peacefully and when it was time to go to sleep, Feliciano offered to stay with him all night long too. Romano told him he could manage on his own and Feliciano could do nothing but agree, kiss him on the cheeks and bid him goodnight.

Spain's house was so big that it had more than two bedrooms. He wondered if he should go to sleep in his old room but, after a moment of thought, he opted for Spain's one.

No reason in particular, really.

The bed smelled so much of Spain that it was nauseating and maybe that's the reason why he fell asleep almost immediately.

When morning came, Romano slowly opened his eyes and noticed Spain soundly asleep besides him. He wondered for a moment at which hour of the night had the idiot returned and then, realizing he didn't care, smiled a bit to himself. He slowly stood up, made the little noise possible and searched around the room for something.

Then he finally saw what he was searching for. He took a pen, scribbled something down on one of the little piece of yellow paper and put it next Spain's head.

Now, it was time for breakfast.

: : :

_I love you too. Bastard. _

_P.S. Make the bed on your own, idiot. _


End file.
